1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for evaporating condensed liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the beginning of the cooling process in a gas heat pump system, condensed liquid is sometimes generated in a heat exchanger. Since the condensed liquid includes some harmful substances such as NOx or SOx, these substances have to be deleted so as to prevent being exhausted into the atmosphere.
In the conventional gas heat pump system, a filter is employed to delete these substances. The filter is provided at an exit side of the exhaust pipe. However, the effect of such filter, unfortunately, cannot satisfy the required cleaning by filtering operation.